Photograph
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Henry looks at his photograph of Abby everyday. It's the only thing that lets him get through the day. It'll only be a few weeks till he has the real thing. One sided Henry/Abby. Henry!Angst.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harper's Island. I wish I did...**

**This was inspired by the song, "Photograph" by Def Leppard. It's seems so Henry-ish.**

* * *

Henry stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. His dark chocolate colored eyes stared back at him. They were familiar, not just because they were his own. He stepped back from the mirror and grabbed the picture of his best friend, Abby Mills. The same eyes that were just a moment ago staring at him through the mirror were again staring at him, only from the girl in the picture.

She was beautiful with her dark brown hair flowing down past her shoulders. She was wearing a smile, a smile that he loved. When he looked at it he could almost hear her laugh. Henry looked at the photo everyday. He knew it would get him through the day just by looking at it. The picture had been taken before the Harper's Island massacre. Before both their lives had been turned upside down. Before her mother, and technically his, had been murdered. Before he found out his biological father killed their mother. Before he found out he was her half-brother.

Henry never knew she was his sister until his father told him the truth. John Wakefield didn't die like everyone had thought. When Henry was working in Seattle Wakefield showed up. It wasn't the first time he'd been near the murderer either. He felt an excitement both times. Wakefield told him that he was his real father. Sarah Mills, Abby's mother was also his mother too. Only Sarah gave Henry up. She didn't want Henry, like she wanted Abby.

Wakefield began to teach his son how to kill and to make it look like it was himself doing the killings. It was the perfect plan, since to the world John Wakefield was dead. A body had even been buried. There was no evidence to lead anyone to believe Henry had been there either. Wakefield wanted revenge, again. He wanted to kill Abby Mills. Only he thought it would be more appropriate if it was where he had killed her mother. He needed a reason for the girl to return to Harper's Island. This was where Henry came in.

Henry told his father that he and Abby were friends. He told him that next to nothing would bring her back to the island. Wakefield suggested a wedding might do it. Her best friend's wedding.

It was before he was meant to kill a bus boy out back in an ally that they had the conversation. It was then that they began to plan.

"You must get the girl to the island." Wakefield urged.

Henry grabbed the knife he was going to use to chop the victim up.

"Yeah? Who am I suppose to marry?" asked Henry. He didn't want to marry anyone. Anyone other then Abby and that was out of the question because Wakefield wanted her dead.

"Whoever." Wakefield replied, "Just make sure the wedding is on Harper's Island. Hmm, we might just have fun with the wedding guests."

"Slow down, we might have years until then."

"I can wait. I waited so many years to get back at Sarah. I can wait again." Wakefield flashed Henry a gruesome grin, as the bus boy came out the back door. "Get ready, son."

After he got home that night Henry thought about whom he should get married too. He thought about the girls he knew, there was Nikki from the island. She had been Abby's friend, so Abby was sure to return for the wedding. The problem, he'd never actually been friends with Nikki and she was the type to suspect something. There was Trish Wellington; they were friends when they were younger. They both had gone to the island in the summers, he to work on boats, and her to vacation. The connection to the island was there. Plus, there had been a slight romance once, but only when Henry realized he wasn't going to get Abby.

Abby had always been his best friend. Most of his memories included her. His family had always gone to the island to work, and they were pleased that there was someone their son's age to play with. Though Henry supposed that was part of some agreement so Sarah could see him. They only saw each other in the summers, and sometimes on spring break. He always hated leaving the island, and leaving her. Abby told him she wished he could live on the island with her, just the two of them that was when everything clicked for him. The crush formed. They were only kids and at the age where he didn't know what that feeling was until he was a teenager. He never acted on the feeling, because they were best friends. And when he finally decided to act on it, she was with Jimmy. He began to have a budding relationship with Trish Wellington. Mr. Wellington put a stop to it before it could really go much further. Henry really only half cared then, but he needed to call on that relationship to help him. Now, he was engaged to marry her in only a few weeks.

John Wakefield wants to kill Abby, but Henry won't let that happen. That crush of his never went away. It blossomed into love. Wakefield had a plan, but so did he. He'd allow the wedding to happen. He and his father would kill the wedding guests, one by one. Henry had asked for Wakefield to leave Abby for last. Henry's own plan differed from his father's. In his plan Abby wouldn't die, but Wakefield would. He couldn't allow anything to happen to her. It would kill him if she got hurt. So he decided that he'll kill Wakefield and Abby will have to be thankful. After all the man will have killed everyone except her and him, or at least that's what she would think.

He and Abby could live together on Harper's Island just like she had wanted. He and his father will have killed everyone so it would just be the two of them. It would be a paradise, the entire island to their selves. It would be perfect.

Of course he would have to act like a grieving widower. He'll kill Trish on their wedding night, and Wakefield will take the blame. He'd also have to kill JD, who thought they were brothers. Ha. JD was always envious of Henry. Their parents always loved Henry more. He thought it was a joke. The Dunns' nearly ignored their real son. Henry will be doing JD a favor by killing him.

His plan would work. He knew it, because he and Abby belonged together.

Henry would do anything for Abby; he'd kill his own father for her. She was the only one who had ever really cared for him. If his family really had cared about him they wouldn't have hid the truth from him. They would have let him stay with the only person who ever made him happy.

It will be seven years since he's seen her. Henry's wanted so badly to see her but he knew he would have to wait. It would only be a couple of weeks till he would be able to see her again. He knew she would come, even if returning to the island would be painful. She would want to see him again. Until then he'd have to settle with gazing at her photograph.


End file.
